Un Poco de Espontaneidad
by LauCullen216
Summary: Guy decide darle un poco de espontaneidad a su relación con Willow, y esta nos cuenta que tal le han ido las cosas en los últimos años. Mal summary, lo sé. Es realmente lindo, lean y juzguen.


**Nombre**: Un poco de Espontaneidad

**Disclaimer**: Lamentablemente, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la increíble Julia Hoban.

**Summary**: Guy decide darle un poco de espontaneidad a su relación con Willow, y esta nos cuenta que tal le han ido las cosas en los últimos años. Mal summary, lo sé. Es realmente lindo, lean y juzguen.

**Un Poco de Espontaneidad**

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y enterré mi rostro en el pecho de Guy, intentando bloquear la luz del sol, que daba directo en mi rostro. Lo sentí removerse y sonreí cuando beso mi cabeza.

- Buenos días, Willow – me sonrío y yo bese su mejilla.

- Buenos días, Guy – respondí volviendo a enterrar mi rostro en su pecho y agregue – Ahora, déjame dormirme de nuevo.

Se rió entre dientes e intento levantarse, pero se lo impedí recostándome en un rápido movimiento sobre él.

- Willow, déjame levantarme, debo ir a hacer unos recados – dijo con diversión, levante la vista y lo mire con curiosidad.

- ¿Cuáles recados? – pregunte y el sonrío ampliamente.

- No te lo puedo decir, ahora, déjame levantarme – dijo con seriedad, rodé los ojos y me di la vuelta, recostándome a su lado. Me cruce de brazos y lo mire enfadada mientras se ponía de pie. Me sonrió y me dio un beso, el cual pretendía ser casto, pero lo tome por el cuello y lo acerque más a mí, devorando sus labios con el mismo deseo con el cual el devoraba los míos.

Cuando intento que ese beso pasara a mas, lo aparte y le sonreí con diversión.

- Lo siento, no podemos. Tienes que hacer unos recados – me gruño bromeando y se dirigió al baño. Suspire y enterré mi rostro en la almohada.

Estos últimos cuatro años habían sido un poco agitados, pero sin duda los más felices que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Mi relación con Guy había sido de lo mejor y dos años de noviazgo después, me había pedido matrimonio. David y yo nos llevábamos excelente, y Cathy e Isabelle estaban excelentes. Todo iba "_viento en popa", _a pesar de todo, las cosas estaban saliendo bien.

Al final de mi último año en el instituto me había decidido por estudiar Filosofía y Letras, y ahora era una reconocida escritora de ficción. Guy se reía mucho de las locas ideas que llegaban a mi cabeza, como flores con olor a pescado u hormigas del tamaño de un pez. Y Guy, él había decidido convertirse en Antropólogo.

Sonreí cuando recordé el día que me dijo que estudiaría eso, me lo dijo unas horas después de haber conocido a sus padres. Eran unas personas realmente impresionantes y su hermanita era sin duda la niña más entusiasta y cariñosa que había conocido.

Desperté de mi ensoñación cuando sentí lo deliciosos labios de mi marido recorrer un sensual camino desde mi cuello hasta mi hombro derecho.

- Me voy ya, que pases un buen día, nena – dijo y yo gruñí por el estúpido nombre por el cual me había llamado.

- Bien, te veré luego, bebe – dije con burla y el rodo los ojos. Me dio un casto beso en los labios y se fue luciendo realmente atractivo con sus vaqueros y camiseta azul. Suspire cuando escuche la puerta del frente cerrarse y, aun muriéndome de la curiosidad por saber que recados haría Guy, me levante para darme una ducha e ir a casa de Cathy a buscar un par de cosas que había dejado la última vez que fui a visitarlos.

Sonreí al salir de la ducha y ver la foto de mis padres que había sobre mi buro. Me dolía tanto no tenerlos conmigo justo ahora. Pero ya no necesitaba de la cuchillas para calmar ese dolor, ahora tenía algo mucho mejor. Suspire y, luego de vestirme, emprendí mi camino a casa de Cathy. Hablamos un mucho y luego de haber jugado un poco con Isabelle, volví hacia mi casa.

Al llegar ya era más de medio día y me di cuenta que Guy ya había llegado, lo busque y lo encontré acostado en la cama mirando el techo. Se veía pensativo pero lo que me llamo la atención era que la habitación estaba decorada de forma tan hermosa que me quede sin palabras. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, sonrió y me hizo un gesto para que me acercara. Lo hice y de lo siguiente de lo que me di cuenta era de que sus labios se movían imperiosos sobre los míos.

Luego de eso perdí la conciencia, parcialmente, solo era capaz de pensar en el enorme placer que me daba hacer el amor con este increíble hombre, mi hombre, mi amante, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente. Luego de un tiempo que pareció inexistente, ambos estábamos jadeando sobre nuestra cama, completamente exhaustos pero satisfechos.

- ¿Por qué has hecho esto? – le pregunte con curiosidad.

- Porque hace ya mucho tiempo que no estábamos juntos, tú estas ocupada con tu nuevo libro y yo estoy ocupado con el nuevo proyecto, y la verdad es que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo – dijo con horror fingido y yo me reí cuando agrego con picardía – Además, un poco de espontaneidad no le hace mal a nadie.

- ¿Esto era los recados que tenías que hacer?

- Si – respondió con una sonrisa pícara observando las múltiples velas que rodeaban la habitación. Sonreí y lo bese, dando rienda suelta a mi deseo, uniéndonos nuevamente.

* * *

*Espontaneidad: Que es natural y sincero en el comportamiento o en el modo de pensar.


End file.
